Un petit quelque chose
by AsphodeleSauvage
Summary: Avez-vous déjà remarqué que dans l'épisode 6x16 "Triggers", où Liam et Theo se cachent au zoo, Theo porte la même veste que Liam portait dans l'épisode 6x07 "Heartless" où ils capturent un Ghost Rider ? Mais oui. Une veste qui ressemble furieusement à celle de Liam. THIAM. [Cover by me]
1. La veste

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Me voici de retour pour un petit Thiam en trois parties, cette fois-ci !**

 **Cette histoire est différente de celles que j'ai déjà écrites sur Theo et Liam, mais je suppose qu'il faut bien un peu de diversité, pas vrai ? Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça vaut (c'était censé être un court OS humoristique à la base, mais je me suis laissée emporter par le délire, et c'est peut-être un peu moins humoristique que je le souhaitais, mais bon...)**

 **~ Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas ! Je ne gagne aucune rétribution en écrivant cette histoire, à part mon propre plaisir et quelques pitites reviews ?**

 **~ Cette histoire est inspirée par quelque chose que j'ai vraiment remarqué sur les photos des deux épisodes concernés. Vous pouvez vérifier. Bien sûr, il ne s'agit sûrement pas vraiment des deux mêmes vestes, mais elles se ressemblent vraiment, vraiment beaucoup, et même si ce sont les mêmes, c'est sûrement une inattention de la part des costumiers, mais bon ! Pour quelques minutes, imaginez qu'elles sont rigoureusement identiques !**

 **~ J'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, même minuscule, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit bon ou mauvais !**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **UN PETIT QUELQUE CHOSE**

* * *

 **Partie I  
**

 **La veste**

* * *

Et voilà. Ça titillait de nouveau Liam.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était, mais c'était fichtrement agaçant. Il regardait Theo, et il y avait quelque chose en Theo qui l'interpelait. Sauf qu'il ignorait quoi. C'était un peu comme si, au beau milieu d'une foule d'inconnus, quelqu'un vous appelait : « Hé ho, Liam ! Je suis là ! C'est moi ! Réponds-moi ! » mais qu'il était incapable de voir de qui il s'agissait, ou même de reconnaître la voix.

Il avait déjà eu ce sentiment lors de leur mission au zoo, quand ils s'étaient battus pour attirer les chasseurs et les distraire, le temps que le reste de la meute fouille le QG de Gérard et de Monroe. Mais il n'y avait pas accordé beaucoup d'attention: il avait d'autres soucis (comme gérer une armée de chasseurs psychopathes, ou gérer sa colère et son traumatisme après la mort de Brett et de Lori), et ensuite, il avait été plutôt occupé (à briser le nez de Theo et à être évanoui). Le temps qu'il y repense, les jours avaient filé, et il n'avait plus cette sensation en regardant Theo. Impossible de remettre le doigt dessus.

Il avait pensé avoir halluciné, mais voilà, un mois après la fin de la guerre – presque deux mois après cette journée au zoo – ce sentiment était de retour, plus persistant que jamais. Et comme Liam n'avait aucun autre véritable souci en tête, il avait tout loisir d'y penser, ce qui était un peu obsédant.

Il y avait un petit quelque chose qui le titillait chez Theo, et il ignorait quoi.

− Liam ? Liam ! interpela Mason en le secouant par le bras.

Liam revint à la réalité avec la détestable impression que ce n'était pas la première fois que Mason l'appelait. Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'était la réunion de meute, aujourd'hui. Ils étaient installés au cabinet vétérinaire (pourquoi Scott choisissait-il toujours cet endroit-là ?), ils mangeaient des pizzas, et ils discutaient du nouveau monstre de la semaine – des farfadets à l'humour meurtrier. A cette exception près que Liam n'écoutait pas du tout ce qui se disait, et que sa pizza avait considérablement refroidi à force de ne pas être mangée.

− Oui, Mason ? chuchota-t-il en retour.

− Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu lorgnes Theo comme ça depuis le début de la réunion ?

Mason semblait sincèrement intrigué, mais le regard de Lydia – qui voyait et entendait toujours tout – en face de Liam, était clairement désapprobateur. Liam pouvait l'entendre penser « Mais enfin, quel est l'intérêt de regarder Theo ? »

− Je ne sais pas, admit Liam en regardant Theo se lever pour aller jeter sa boîte vide de pizza dans la poubelle. Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne avec lui.

− Tu veux dire, à part que c'est un psychopathe qui a tenté de nous tuer tous ? releva Stiles, assis à côté du Bêta.

Liam grogna, mais ne releva pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait une dispute avec Stiles au sujet de Theo, mais Stiles était trop borné – et rancunier – pour admettre que oui, Theo avait changé, et oui, Theo était devenu quelqu'un de bien. Liam considérait que le fait que Stiles n'ait rien dit depuis deux heures au sujet de Theo était déjà un progrès.

− Autre chose, garantit Liam. C'est comme si… je ne sais pas. Il y a un truc…

− Un truc qui cloche ? demanda Mason.

− Non, non, pas quelque chose qui cloche… Plutôt quelque chose qui n'est pas à sa place, ou… je ne sais pas, admit Liam.

Après tout, c'était stupide. Theo était exactement comme d'habitude, et d'abord, quelle était la logique là-dedans ? Quelque chose ne pouvait pas ne pas être à sa place chez quelqu'un, c'était absurde.

Et pourtant… pourtant…

− Non, il a l'air comme d'habitude, garantit Corey. Un peu fatigué, peut-être ?

− Je me demande comment il occupe ses journées ? se demanda Mason, intrigué.

Il y avait pas mal de mystères qui entouraient Theo, et Liam était loin de les percer tous. Son passé, sa famille, sa relation avec les Dread Doctors, ce qu'il pensait réellement, ce qui s'était vraiment passé en Enfer ou quelque soit l'endroit sordide où Kira l'avait envoyé, comment il se sentait à présent, s'il avait un boulot ou s'il allait à la fac, et si l'appartement dans lequel il vivait était cool, et tout un tas de choses qui faisaient de Theo un sujet d'éternelle perplexité. Mais là ? Liam ne savait même pas à propos de quoi il était perplexe, mais il l'était. Il avait la sensation qu'il devait trouver de quoi il s'agissait, mais il avait beau regarder Theo dans tous les sens, rien n'y faisait, tout était comme d'habitude.

Sauf qu'il savait bien que quelque chose n'était pas comme il fallait !

Encore une chance, Scott eut la bonne idée de mettre fin à la réunion à ce moment-là. Pile ce dont il avait besoin, car ce n'était définitivement pas sain de reluquer Theo durant toute une soirée. Vraiment pas. Être obsédé par Theo Raeken non plus n'était pas une bonne idée, et Liam empruntait dangereusement ce chemin. Il allait rentrer chez lui, se calmer, oublier ce détail de malheur, et demain tout serait de nouveau normal…

Fort de cette résolution, Liam prit le chemin du départ avec énergie, tentant d'ignorer la petite voix qui hurlait « MAIS REGARDE-LE Y A UN TRUC QUI COLLE PAS MEC ! LIAM ! LIAAAAAM ! »

Il avait définitivement besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Vraiment.

Tout le monde avait pris la route ou était parti à pied, il était seul sur le parking et… Non, il y avait Theo. Theo qui était sous la lumière des lampadaires, bien éclairé.

Et soudain, Liam fut frappé par la révélation.

− Mais c'est ma veste !

L'exclamation avait fusé sans qu'il ait pu la retenir. Sous le choc, Liam ne pouvait que détailler la veste de Theo. Enfin, la sienne.

Theo se retourna lentement, sourcils froncés. Il observa Liam pendant quelques secondes, confus, puis ses yeux se baissèrent sur la fameuse veste, et… Mais oui, c'était bien un éclair d'horreur que Liam venait de surprendre dans ses yeux !

Liam s'approcha à grands pas et, sans laisser le temps à Theo de dire quoi que ce soit, s'empara des manches de la veste, les passant en revue avec minutie.

C'était sa veste ! Bon sang, c'était bien _sa_ veste ! Liam la reconnaissait, cette veste grise avec ce col replié, ces deux poches sur la poitrine, les mêmes poches aux côtés aussi, les mêmes ourlets. C'était même pire que ça ! Ce n'était pas simplement le même modèle, c'était vraiment la _même_ veste. C'était la veste de Liam. Liam reconnaissait les éraflures qu'il avait faites aux manches avec ses griffes, quand il avait affronté quelques problèmes de contrôle. Il y avait aussi ce bouton qui était un peu décousu et qui pendait parfois un peu, et que Liam n'avait jamais trouvé le temps de raccommoder. Ou encore – il écarta les pans de la veste – son nom marqué au feutre sur l'étiquette à l'intérieur, parce que sa mère était toujours un peu parano avec les affaires perdues et jamais retrouvées, et que dès qu'il achetait un nouveau vêtement, elle arrivait, marqueur en main, prête à écrire LIAM DUNBAR sur les moindres petites étiquettes.

Il s'écarta de Theo, sans savoir s'il était stupéfié, horrifié ou furieux. Un peu des trois, peut-être.

− C'est _ma_ veste ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec _ma_ veste ?

C'était la première fois que Liam voyait Theo aussi embarrassé, et aussi à court de mots. En fait, la chimère semblait proprement consternée, et mal à l'aise. C'était peut-être la seule chose qui retenait Liam de réellement se mettre en colère et d'arracher sa stupide tête à Theo.

− Je… Ecoute, Liam, ce n'est rien du tout, je te jure… plaida le garçon, en tentant d'avoir l'air aussi confiant et détendu que d'habitude.

− Ah ouais ? répliqua Liam.

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait un amour particulier pour cette veste, mais elle lui avait valu un sermon mémorable. Quelques mois plus tôt, il était rentré trempé d'une chasse au kelpie écossais (qu'est-ce qu'une créature écossaise était venue se perdre en Californie ? Enfin, Liam remerciait le ciel que ce soit un poney très poilu qu'il ait eu à traquer, plutôt que Nessie en personne), et sa veste dégoulinait d'eau. Il l'avait laissée sécher dans le jardin, et ne l'avait jamais revue. La veste avait proprement disparu, sans prévenir. Maintenant, Liam connaissait l'identité du voleur: Theo Raeken, ni plus ni moins.

Theo leva les mains en un signe qui se voulait apaisant.

− Ne le prends pas comme ça, ce n'est qu'une veste ridicule !

− _Ma_ veste que tu m'as _volée_ et que tu portes comme si c'était la _tienne_ alors que c'est la _mienne_ et que tu l'as _volée_ pour la porter comme si c'était la _tienne_ ! rugit Liam, encore plus énervé de constater que son agacement le rendait quelque peu incohérent.

Pendant quelques secondes, Theo parut débattre intérieurement avec lui-même, et s'il ne lui avait pas volé sa veste, Liam aurait certainement eu pitié de lui. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer dans la tête de Theo, c'était un conflit au moins aussi animé que le débat d'entre-deux-tours de la dernière élection présidentielle.

Theo poussa finalement un soupir et se pinça le nez en une attitude à la fois résignée et agacée.

− Bon, très bien. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il en est vraiment ? (Il détourna le regard et poussa un grognement.) Je vis dans ma voiture, OK ? Je n'ai pas de boulot, pas d'argent, pas d'endroit où vivre, rien. J'ai quand même besoin de m'habiller, alors, quand j'ai vu cette veste abandonnée dans ton jardin, je l'ai prise, et voilà. Je ne peux pas éternellement voler des vêtements dans des magasins ou…

Theo s'interrompit brutalement. Il semblait absolument furieux, mais Liam ignorait si c'était à cause de sa situation, ou parce qu'il avait été obligé d'admettre la vérité.

Liam sentit toute sa colère s'évacuer, pour être remplacée par un gigantesque pincement au cœur. Après avoir ramené Theo de l'Enfer, il n'avait jamais songé aux conditions dans lesquelles il devait vivre à présent, et il ne s'était pas non plus posé la question auparavant, mais maintenant qu'il y songeait, Theo avait dû vivre avec les Dread Doctors toute sa vie, ou presque. Et maintenant, du coup, où pouvait-il vivre ? Et puis, il n'avait pas fini son année de terminale, et n'était jamais retourné au lycée… il n'avait pas de diplôme… et Liam ne s'était jamais, jamais posé la question. Maintenant, il se sentait à la fois égocentrique, stupide, et cruel.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Theo le coupa d'un ton sec.

− Ne t'avise même pas de me proposer ta charité. Tu peux te la mettre là où je pense ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me donne quoi que ce soit, et j'ai encore moins besoin de ta pitié.

Liam se mordit la lèvre, embarrassé, avant d'hocher la tête.

− Autre chose, ajouta la chimère, les yeux plissés et la voix lourde de menaces. Si jamais tu racontes ça à tes petits copains…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais le sous-entendu était clair. Liam se dépêcha d'acquiescer, même s'il avait le sentiment qu'ils étaient sa meute, et qu'ils se devaient tous de faire quelque chose, mais Theo ne l'accepterait jamais, et à la réflexion, peut-être que certains dans la meute ne remueraient pas le petit doigt non plus. Corey et Mason aideraient, naturellement. Scott aussi, par devoir et parce que c'était Scott. Stiles râlerait mais s'exécuterait sûrement. Malia ou Lydia, en revanche…

− Je suppose que tu veux ta veste, alors ? soupira Theo, en commençant à l'ôter.

− Non, non, ça va, c'est bon ! s'empressa d'affirmer Liam.

Puis, pour ne pas vexer Theo :

− Elle te va mieux qu'à moi, de toute façon.

Ce qui, de fait, était vrai.

* * *

Liam s'était débattu avec sa conscience toute la semaine, mais voilà, il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser aussi facilement des confessions de Theo. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait entendre, accepter et oublier dans la foulée.

Il n'arrivait simplement pas à se l'ôter de l'esprit. Il voyait Theo vivant dans les quelques mètres cubes de sa voiture, dormant avec les jambes recroquevillées car il n'y avait pas assez de place sur la banquette, frissonnant sous une couverture pas assez épaisse, mangeant de la nourriture de fast-food et économisant le moindre centime, affamé, contraint de voler pour obtenir ce dont il avait besoin, ou de travailler au noir, pour la journée, effectuant des tâches sordides à seule fin de survivre… Theo, possédant si peu de vêtements qu'il devait en voler à Liam…

Et bien sûr, il y avait la culpabilité, lancinante, de n'avoir rien vu, de n'avoir rien fait, de ne pas aider, et d'être en partie responsable de la situation.

Mais Theo refusait son aide. Quel imbécile têtu ! Liam avait essayé tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il l'avait invité à vivre chez lui, à rester pour une nuit uniquement, à venir manger un soir, à venir jouer à des jeux vidéos l'après-midi chez lui, bref, à peu près tout ce qu'il était physiquement possible de proposer, mais Theo refusait toujours, avec un mélange d'exaspération, de colère et de ce quelque chose qui lui faisait détourner le regard et serrait ses mâchoires. Un sentiment d'humiliation, peut-être ? Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir honte, pourtant. Surtout pas avec Liam. Ils étaient amis, après tout ! Bon, le genre d'amis qui se bagarraient à longueur de journée, parfois autant au sens propre qu'au figuré, mais Liam appréciait Theo, il lui faisait confiance, et il voulait l'aider de tout son cœur.

C'était le minimum qu'il pouvait faire pour Theo, après tout. Au-delà du fait que savoir que Theo n'avait ni toit, ni travail, ni revenu le rendait à la fois malheureux et furieux, il devait bien ça à la chimère. Theo lui avait sauvé la vie, l'avait aidé à se contrôler, avait combattu à ses côtés, et tout ça bien plus de fois que Liam pouvait les compter. Liam avait une gigantesque dette de vie à payer à Theo, et la moindre des choses, c'était de rendre sa vie à lui un peu plus facile. Et puis, Theo était son ami. Si seulement Theo avait accepté, il vivrait chez lui à présent. Ils seraient des colocataires, ils se disputeraient à longueur de temps, et deviendraient de plus en plus proches. Une partie de Liam avait vraiment envie de faire partie de la vie de Theo.

Alors au final, Liam avait opté pour une idée différente. Theo ne voulait pas de son aide, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Liam ne pouvait pas aider, non ? Il suffisait simplement que Theo ne se rende _pas_ compte que Liam l'aidait. Par exemple, il pouvait glisser discrètement des affaires dans sa voiture, des choses dont Theo avait besoin. S'il les glissait une par une, peut-être que Theo ne s'en apercevrait pas ? Dans le doute, Liam avait tout de même demandé à Scott de lui apprendre comment camoufler son odeur, histoire que Theo ne puisse jamais remonter jusqu'à la source, et soit contraint d'accepter un peu d'aide. Scott avait été ravi de l'initiative de son Bêta, croyant que ce dernier était un élève modèle, et une graine d'Alpha en devenir. Liam avait d'autant moins eu le cœur de le détromper que ça arrangeait bien ses affaires.

C'était ainsi que Liam s'était retrouvé à forcer la serrure de la voiture de Theo.

Il avait profité du fait que Theo soit en mission avec Lydia (c'était elle ou Malia, et tout le monde était d'accord que Theo et Malia ne devraient _jamais_ se retrouver sans surveillance). C'était à l'autre bout de la ville et Theo avait laissé sa voiture sur le parking derrière le cabinet de Deaton. Liam savait qu'elle serait là, et que Theo serait absent, alors il avait simplement _oublié d'aller à son cours d'algèbre_ et se trouvait en train d'ouvrir la serrure de la portière de Theo avec ses griffes. Hayden aurait fait une délinquante redoutable, et elle lui avait appris deux-trois trucs avant de partir.

Finalement, la portière céda enfin, au grand soulagement de Liam qui craignait de se faire attraper, et il déverrouilla l'ensemble des portières à l'aide du tableau de commande. A y faire bien attention, en effet, il devenait évident que Theo vivait dans sa voiture. La banquette arrière était jonchée d'objets du quotidien. Tout était classé presque avec maniaquerie, comme si Theo, face à la déchéance la plus totale, avait mis un point d'honneur à ce que tout soit bien en ordre, impeccable. Il y avait des piles de vêtements – pas beaucoup, en réalité, le strict nécessaire –, des serviettes de toilette, une poignée de couverts, un sac dans lequel étaient soigneusement rangés brosse à dents, dentifrice, gel pour les cheveux – Liam sourit: Theo était coquet, vraiment, quoi qu'il en dise –, savon, shampooing. Il y avait un peu de nourriture emballée avec un soin maniaque, et cela brisa le cœur de Liam de voir cette moitié de sandwich, ce plat tout prêt à passer au micro-ondes, et cette boîte contenant des nuggets qui seraient certainement mangés sans être réchauffés. Et enfin, une couverture bien pliée, et un oreiller.

Liam sortit une minuscule boîte de sa veste. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais il espérait que ça aiderait Theo. Il avait récupéré tout ce qu'il avait pu, depuis les bons de réduction les plus avantageux, en passant par les tickets offrant des repas gratuits. Il les collectionnait depuis qu'il était petit – un vieux réflexe, datant d'avant le mariage de sa mère avec le Dr. Geyer, quand leur porte-monnaie était presque vide – mais ne les utilisait jamais. Dans l'avenir, il pourrait sûrement en trouver plus pour Theo. Lui apporter de la nourriture, également. De la bonne nourriture chaude et saine. Des vêtements supplémentaires, plus de couvertures, nota-t-il mentalement. De quoi s'occuper, peut-être ? Et peut-être pourrait-il lui trouver un bon filon pour un job ? Ses parents avaient sûrement des infos sur des boulots auxquels Theo pourrait candidater…

Liam déposa sa boîte sur la banquette, et soudain, son regard fut attiré par un éclat bleu. Un éclat bleu planqué sous le siège conducteur. C'était un coffret en carton bleu, comme une boîte à chaussures. Etrange. Il tenta de n'y accorder aucune attention, mais… il y avait quelque chose marqué sur cette boîte. _LD._ Comme ses initiales.

Franchement, c'était stupide. Il était en train de braquer la voiture de Theo, d'une certaine façon, et de s'introduire dans son intimité. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'interroger sur le contenu de cette boîte, peu importe qu'elle porte ses initiales. LD. Ça pouvait vouloir dire plein de choses. Lord Darcy. Lady Diana. Les Docteurs. Linkage Desequilibrium. LSD, sans le S ?

Liam décida de ne plus y penser. Il se pencha en avant, déposa _sa_ boîte sur la banquette, se recula. Sa tête heurta le plafonnier de la voiture, il poussa un juron, perdit l'équilibre, partit en arrière, et donna un grand coup de pied dans _l'autre_ boîte, qui glissa, et dont le couvercle se détacha à moitié.

Oh, bon sang. Il ne l'avait même pas fait exprès, pour le coup.

Il sortit de la voiture, s'accroupit, et ramassa le couvercle, prêt à le remettre en place sur la boîte. Il tira la boîte vers lui…

Sa mâchoire se décrocha, et, avant qu'il ait pu s'en empêcher, il se retrouva à fouiller la boîte de fond en comble, abasourdi.

Toutes les affaires qui étaient dissimulées dedans… _elles étaient à lui !_

Choqué, Liam les passa en revue une par une.

Ça, c'était son sweat-shirt de l'équipe de Lacrosse. C'était vraiment le sien, Liam le savait. Il y avait son nom au dos, son numéro devant et derrière en grandes lettres blanches sur fond rouge, et le sweat sentait comme lui. Normal, c'était le sien. Il pensait l'avoir égaré au milieu d'une bataille ou quelque chose du genre !

Ensuite, cette écharpe bleue, c'était la sienne. Sa mère la lui avait achetée lors du précédent hiver, inquiète que son petit Liam ne prenne froid, et Liam adorait cette écharpe en laine, si douce contre la peau, et de la couleur exacte de ses yeux.

Un livre sur l'histoire de la Grèce antique. Non, pas _un_ livre, _son_ livre, corné d'avoir été lu tant de fois. Il y avait son nom sur la page de garde, et une foultitude d'annotations sur toutes les pages ou presque, signalant les passages préférés de Liam, des compléments d'information, ou simplement des blagues personnelles. Liam avait été si contrarié, quand il avait découvert, deux mois plus tôt, que ce livre avait disparu de sa bibliothèque – juste après l'épisode du zoo, en fait. Ce soir-là, Theo l'avait ramené chez lui, il s'en souvenait.

Une copie d'anglais. Une rédaction écrite de sa propre main. Le sujet était banal au possible, mais il avait eu une excellente note, pour une fois.

Il y avait encore une poignée d'autres objets. Un jeu de cartes, Liam se souvenait qu'ils y avaient joué une fois. Un carnet. Une feuille pleine à craquer de dessins stupides, comme il aimait en dessiner durant son cours d'algèbre. Une médaille gagnée à un tournoi de lacrosse. Une photo de Mason, Corey et lui.

Liam dévisageait le contenu de la boîte, bouche bée. Il aurait dû se sentir furieux, il aurait dû avoir envie de défoncer la tête de Theo, il aurait dû, au minimum, se sentir violé dans son intimité. Une partie de son cerveau était parfaitement consciente de toutes les choses qu'il _aurait dû_ ressentir, mais en réalité, il ne pouvait que fixer cette boîte, ahuri. Son cerveau était sur off. Il tentait péniblement d'additionner deux et deux et de trouver la signification de… de _cette situation_ , quelle qu'elle soit, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Finalement, il remit en place les affaires, comme dans un songe, et rangea la boîte à l'endroit exact où il l'avait trouvée, avant de reprendre celle qu'il avait apportée. Il referma les portières, verrouilla de nouveau la voiture, il vérifia qu'il ne restait aucune trace physique ou olfactive de son passage. Puis il s'enfuit en courant.

* * *

Theo se demandait parfois si le simple fait d'être soulagé de rentrer dans sa voiture, le soir après une longue chasse, était un bon indicateur d'à quel point il avait sombré dans la misère. Il aimait sa voiture, c'était la seule chose qui lui restait après tout, mais il détestait le simple fait d'être contraint d'y vivre. C'était petit, c'était inconfortable, c'était étouffant, et c'était humiliant. Et pourtant, il y avait des soirs comme celui-ci, où il était heureux de revenir dans cette voiture. Ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'avoir mal au dos la nuit, sur la banquette arrière, ni de haïr chacune des incommodités qui jalonnaient sa vie, mais parfois, oui, parfois, il était soulagé de pouvoir à nouveau s'asseoir à l'intérieur et savourer le silence, se sentir _de retour_ quelque part.

Ce soir-là était l'un d'entre eux. Il avait passé cinq heures à traquer des farfadets avec Lydia. Il y avait pire comme mission, et il y avait pire comme compagnie (Lydia, au moins, faisait des efforts pour être civile, à défaut d'être réellement amicale avec lui), mais ça l'avait tout de même fatigué.

Bien sûr, songea-t-il en s'allongeant sur sa banquette arrière et en s'enfouissant sous sa couverture, il aurait préféré être en mission avec Liam.

Tout était mieux avec Liam, de toute façon. Il appréciait passer du temps avec Corey, et même avec Mason, depuis que celui-ci était plus amical à son encontre. Travailler avec Lydia était, sinon agréable, du moins calme. Mais Liam ? Liam, c'était définitivement autre chose.

Mais peut-être que Theo n'était pas très objectif à ce sujet.

Il pouvait se répéter autant qu'il voulait que Liam et lui entretenaient une relation très particulière (ce qui, par certains côtés, était vrai), la vérité, c'était simplement qu'il était obsédé par Liam, point à la ligne.

Theo ferma les yeux, tentant de résister de toutes ses forces à l'envie urgente qui montait en lui. Il fit mine de l'ignorer, tenta de s'endormir, pensa résolument à autre chose, mais comme à chaque fois, c'était peine perdue. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher.

Il tendit la main, et extirpa sa boîte bleue de sous le siège conducteur. Il se rassit, et la posa sur ses genoux. Il l'ouvrit, et passa chaque objet au peigne fin, l'un après l'autre.

C'était stupide. C'était irrationnel, et c'était même dérangeant. En fait, c'était pathétique, rien de plus, rien de moins. _Il_ était pathétique. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Ça arrivait simplement, de temps à autre. Il se retrouvait seul avec un objet appartenant à Liam, ou du moins, Liam regardait ailleurs, et Theo éprouvait le besoin de chaparder cet objet, de l'emporter avec lui. C'était comme avoir un peu de Liam avec lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il pourrait jamais avoir quoi que ce soit d'autre de la part de Liam. Son amitié, oui. Sa confiance, peut-être bien. Mais il y avait en lui ce désir, ce besoin d'autre chose, quelque chose de plus brûlant, de plus interdit, de plus exigeant et désespéré. Il ne voulait pas mettre de mots dessus, car ce serait admettre que ça existait, mais il savait très bien que de toute façon, c'était _impossible_.

Il ne savait pas très bien au juste pourquoi, à la place, il volait ses affaires à Liam. Une façon d'obtenir un peu de lui ? De combler un vide ? De vénérer chaque morceau de sol qu'il foulait ? Theo ne savait même pas. Il savait uniquement que c'était mal, vicieux, répugnant, et qu'au final, ça le faisait certainement plus souffrir qu'autre chose. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. A chaque fois, il se promettait de ne pas recommencer, à chaque fois, il se promettait de ne plus jamais rien chaparder, de jeter ou de restituer les objets cachés dans cette foutue boîte, de cesser d'y penser. De cesser de penser à Liam, aussi. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Chaque objet avait sa petite histoire, sa symbolique. Theo n'avait jamais rien vraiment pu posséder de sa vie. Quand il était avec les Dread Doctors, c'était plutôt comme s'il leur _louait_ le minimum vital. A présent, chaque objet dans sa voiture était volé ou acheté au rabais, et aucun ne semblait être vraiment à lui. Sa voiture l'était, mais à part elle, Theo avait parfois – souvent – la sensation que la seule chose à laquelle il tenait vraiment, la seule chose qui comptait pour lui, c'était cette boîte et son contenu.

Cette écharpe bleue avait la même teinte que les yeux de Liam, par exemple. Ce jeu de cartes volé après un après-midi passé chez le Bêta lui rappelait à chaque fois leur amitié, et ces quelques heures volées durant lesquelles il s'était senti _bien_ , et durant lesquelles il avait simplement pu profiter de la présence de Liam sans qu'une menace mortelle ou la présence de la meute planent au-dessus de leur tête. Ce sweat avait l'odeur de Liam, et ça réveillait toujours quelque chose dans les entrailles de Theo. Ce livre d'histoire le faisait sourire avec un peu de nostalgie. Cette médaille lui rappelait un peu tout ce que Liam était – combatif, entêté, et tout un tas d'adjectifs un peu moins flatteurs. Les autres objets n'avaient pas d'histoire particulière, mais ils étaient à Liam, et ça lui suffisait.

Il avait parfois l'impression d'être un gamin de dix ans, ou un maniaque obsessionnel, peut-être même un stalker dangereux. Mais franchement, il ne faisait que collectionner que quelques objets pris au hasard, simplement parce que les souvenirs qui y étaient associés le rendaient heureux, ou parce qu'ils représentaient un peu de Liam, et que c'était tout ce que Theo pourrait jamais obtenir de Liam.

Il n'était qu'un fétichiste pathétique, songea-t-il en rangeant la boîte à sa place.

* * *

Liam avait tenté de ne pas y penser. Ensuite, il avait tenté de se mettre en colère. Il avait également tenté de rationaliser la situation, ou simplement, de cesser de lui accorder la moindre importance.

Dans tous les cas, il avait affronté un échec cuisant.

C'était pire lors des réunions de meute. Il s'efforçait de tout son être de ne pas y penser, mais toute son attention était focalisée sur Theo, Theo, Theo, et le milliard de questions qui trottaient dans sa tête.

Dire qu'il avait pensé que c'était juste une veste. Une simple, bête veste sans rien de spécial. Il avait vraiment cru que Theo l'avait simplement volée parce qu'il en avait besoin, et d'une certaine façon, c'était vrai. Mais il y avait plus que ça, pas vrai ? Etant donné que Theo avait dissimulé une dizaine d'objets lui appartenant dans sa voiture.

En fait, Theo collectionnait les affaires de Liam. Tout simplement.

Ce qui effarait le plus Liam dans toute cette situation, c'était précisément son absence de réaction. Il n'était pas en colère. Il ne se sentait pas effrayé non plus, alors que c'était sûrement un peu flippant, que Theo – _Theo_ , entre tous ! – vole et collectionne ses affaires dans le plus grand secret. Il n''était pas retourné reprendre ses affaires, il n'avait pas mis Theo au pied du mur, ne lui avait pas arraché la tête non plus. Et, ce qui était peut-être le plus étrange, il n'en avait parlé à personne. Il n'avait plus rien caché à Mason depuis que son meilleur ami connaissait l'existence du surnaturel, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il se sentait incapable de lui dire. En fait, il ne _voulait_ _pas_ lui révéler ce secret. C'était… c'était trop intime. Liam avait la sensation que c'était entre lui et Theo, même si Theo l'ignorait. En tout cas, c'était quelque chose qui appartenait à Liam, et rien qu'à lui. Il y tenait presque un peu jalousement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Enfin, déjà, il ne souhaitait pas que tout le monde monte au créneau pour agresser Theo. Bien sûr, Theo agissait certainement comme une sorte de psychopathe un peu pervers, mais… Eh bien, Liam n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de noter que c'était somme toute assez innocent. Cette boîte ne contenait pas de sous-vêtements à lui, pas plus que de photos prises en cachette, ou de journal intime exprimant des choses flippantes à son sujet. Non, ce n'étaient que des objets du quotidien, des petits trucs qui n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance. En fait, c'était plutôt comme si Theo lui volait des objets qui avaient du sens à ses yeux.

Et puis, eh bien… Liam était troublé. Vraiment, vraiment troublé. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser, ni ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il était un peu flatté, peut-être. Un peu curieux, et un peu gêné. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un collectionnait vos affaires comme si elles étaient précieuses – comme si vous étiez précieux pour cette personne. Il se sentait un peu triste, également. Il y avait quelque chose d'amer et de malheureux dans cette petite collection.

Lorsqu'il était avec Hayden, avant qu'elle ne quitte la ville et le largue plus ou moins, il avait eu cette période, également. Elle oubliait des affaires chez lui, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, elles étaient une sorte de trésor pour Liam. Il ressentait une terrible bouffée d'affection en les voyant, et il savait qu'Hayden était une partie de sa vie.

Evidemment, cela suggérait une chose à propos de Theo, et Liam n'avait pas fini de s'interroger à ce propos.

Etait-il possible que Theo… ressente un petit _quelque chose_ pour Liam ?

* * *

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 **ALORS ? VOTRE VERDICT ?**


	2. La boîte

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici enfin le deuxième chapitre de cette modeste fanfiction ! J'espère que cette deuxième partie vous plaira !**

 **Le disclaimer reste le même que celui du premier chapitre :)**

 **Merci beaucoup aux trois guests qui ont laissé des reviews: guest, Charlie et Petitponey. Merci pour vos commentaires qui font chaud au coeur ! Petitponey, oui, une suite était prévue dès le début, et il y aura aussi une troisième partie.**

 **Sur ce... enjoy !**

* * *

 **Partie II**

 **La boîte**

* * *

Liam ne savait pas trop comment cela avait pu se produire, mais le fait était qu'au beau milieu d'une réunion de meute importante dont le sujet était « Comment diable allons-nous survivre à cette nouvelle catastrophe ? », un débat avait éclaté précisément sur le thème qui l'intéressait.

Liam ne savait même pas comment. C'était simplement arrivé.

− Personnellement, je trouverais ça franchement flippant que quelqu'un collectionne mes affaires ! assura Scott.

Liam jeta un coup d'œil à Theo. Il n'aurait pas pu en jurer, mais on aurait dit qu'il s'était raidi sur sa chaise, et ses lèvres demeuraient si fermées, qu'on ne les voyait plus qu'à peine.

− Mec, tu déconnes ? s'étonna Stiles. Tu te souviens d'Allison ? Première petite-amie de toute ta vie ? A laissé sa brosse à cheveux dans ta chambre par accident et tu as voué un culte à cette pauvre brosse ?

− Je n'ai _pas_ voué à un culte à cette brosse ! protesta Scott.

− Tu l'as conservée dans le tiroir de ta table de chevet et c'était la première chose que tu regardais le matin !

− Techniquement, elle est _toujours_ dans ce tiroir, intervint Malia. A côté d'un rouge à lèvres à moitié usé, d'un bracelet qui est là depuis tellement de temps que l'argent a noirci, et d'une flèche bourrée d'aconit.

Mason ouvrit grand la bouche, stupéfait.

− Scott ? Sérieux ?

− Ce sont des souvenirs, plaida Scott. Ils veulent dire beaucoup pour moi !

− Tu ne fais pas ça pour Malia, nota Peter, qui aimait appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ça pour ta petite-amie actuelle ?

− Je suis dans son lit, il préfère me tripoter moi plutôt que tripoter mes affaires, répondit la coyote.

Peter manqua s'étouffer avec ses chips.

− Et puis tu peux parler ! s'emporta Scott en se tournant vers son meilleur ami. Tu as collectionné les affaires de Lydia pendant huit ans !

− C'est vrai ? demanda Lydia, tous sourires. Oh, Stiles, c'est chou ! Lesquelles de mes affaires, au juste ?

− Je te montrerai, répondit l'humain avec un clin d'œil.

− Je trouve ça un peu flippant, intervint Mason. Je veux dire, ça revient à voler des affaires à la personne que vous aimez pour lui vouer un culte en secret ? Je trouve ça un peu obsessionnel.

Cette fois-ci, Liam en était sûr: Theo évitait sciemment de participer à la conversation. Il regardait fixement le mur en face de lui en prenant un air ennuyé, mais Liam le connaissait assez pour voir son embarras. Bien sûr, maintenant qu'il savait que Theo collectionnait ses affaires, ça expliquait pas mal de choses, mais…

Une seconde. Ça voulait donc dire que Theo collectionnait bel et bien ses affaires pour lui vouer un culte en secret ?

Liam sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

Corey avait l'air gêné.

− Tu sais, Mason, j'aime bien conserver tes affaires, moi.

− Oui, mais on est ensemble. Ce qui est à moi est à toi.

− Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais lorsque tu es fou amoureux et que la personne ne t'aimera jamais en retour et que c'est la seule chose que tu peux avoir d'elle ? demanda Corey.

Liam sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Theo, lui, n'avait pas bougé, et son rythme cardiaque demeurait parfaitement calme. Très calme. Trop calme.

Oh, bon sang.

Mason eut l'air de sincèrement réfléchir à la question.

− C'est sentimental, je suppose ? proposa Scott.

− Très « j'ai onze ans et demi », si vous voulez mon avis… glissa Peter, un peu remis de ses émotions.

− Avec les petits cœurs dans les marges du cahier de maths et le journal intime débordant de tracas de pré-adolescente ? ajouta Lydia, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Liam faillit éclater de rire en surprenant une moue boudeuse sur le visage de Theo.

− Je t'en _prie_ ! s'exclama Stiles. Ce n'était pas comme ça et tu le sais bien!

− A cette époque, tu embrassais pratiquement le sol sous mes pieds!

− J'étais jeune et idiot !

− Peut-être que si je ne pouvais pas marquer mon territoire, je ferais en sorte que l'autre marque le mien ? réfléchit Peter, pensif.

− Trop philosophique pour moi, grogna Malia.

− Donc, ce serait une façon de faire entrer l'être aimé en secret dans sa vie ? demanda Mason, tout aussi songeur.

Malia haussa les épaules.

− Ou alors, c'est juste le comportement d'un psychopathe maladivement obsédé par sa victime.

− Il y a pire que collectionner les affaires de quelqu'un ! plaida Scott.

− Comme ? demanda Corey.

− Suivre cette personne jusque chez elle ? L'espionner par la fenêtre ? Prendre des photos d'elle en cachette ? L'agresser en pleine rue ? suggéra Scott.

− Vu comme ça, être fétichiste, c'est la version super soft, admit Mason.

− Moi, je trouve juste ça triste, lâcha Liam sans y penser.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui – y compris celle de Theo, nota-t-il, qui l'observait avec intensité – ou peut-être que c'était juste l'impression que Liam en avait ?

− Je veux dire, reprit-il en s'éclaircissant la voix, que ça signifie que vous êtes vraiment, _vraiment_ amoureux, et que c'est la seule façon que vous avez pour exprimer votre affection, et pour entrer dans sa vie, et pour avoir un peu de la personne que vous aimez ? Non ?

Scott prit la peine de réfléchir.

− Je ne sais pas, dit-il finalement. C'était peut-être juste que j'étais fou amoureux et que tout ce qui venait d'Allison était… comment dire…

− Estampillé « perfection sur cette terre » ? suggéra Stiles.

− Oui, admit Scott. Oui, je suppose.

− Oh, bon sang, dire que j'ai mordu ça, gémit Peter.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, y compris Liam. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce dont il retournait vraiment avec Theo. Est-ce que c'était ça ? Etait-ce la seule façon que Theo avait pour se sentir proche de lui, pour obtenir quelque chose de lui ? Est-ce que c'était une forme de désespoir ? Ou une obsession qu'il était incapable de réfréner ? Est-ce que Theo était comme Scott et Stiles, et pensait-il que tout ce que Liam touchait était sacré ?

Liam se sentit rougir à cette idée. Oh, bon sang. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit capable de générer ce genre de sentiments ? Lui, Liam Dunbar ?

Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été comme ça avec Hayden… Il avait aimé Hayden de tout son cœur, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de choses, et elle non plus, d'ailleurs…

C'était tout nouveau, et c'était impressionnant. Theo pouvait-il sincèrement ressentir ce genre de choses à son égard ? Peut-être bien, si Liam en croyait son attitude. Theo avait été atteint par les commentaires des autres… parce que ça le concernait.

Mais Liam avait beau faire: même si les autres en riaient à gorge déployée ou en frémissaient de dégoût, et peu importe à quel point lui-même essayait, il n'arrivait pas à trouver ça ridicule, ni à trouver ça vraiment effrayant.

Non. Flatté, c'était plutôt le mot.

* * *

Ce n'était pas qu'il y pensait. Pas du tout.

Absolument pas.

Mais voilà, Liam voulait… eh bien, se livrer à des expériences scientifiques ?

Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ? C'était normal qu'il soit curieux, non ? Il se trouvait dans une situation unique au monde, qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien, et la meilleure façon de comprendre quelque chose, c'est d'expérimenter jusqu'au bout, c'est bien connu.

Voilà.

Sinon, plus simplement, il se retrouvait face à un demi-milliard de questions auxquelles il n'était pas capable de répondre. Par exemple : qu'est-ce que Theo lui trouvait ? Comment ça avait pu arriver ? Pourquoi Theo lui prenait-il ses affaires, au juste? Comment choisissait-il ses affaires ? Pourquoi celles-ci en particulier ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment précieux pour lui ? Est-ce que cette boîte servait uniquement à planquer ses méfaits ou est-ce qu'il regardait souvent son contenu ? Quand ? Avec quelle émotion ?

Finalement, Liam avait trouvé une stratégie simple et efficace pour répondre à certaines de ses questions. Il suffisait d'inviter Theo chez lui, de le laisser seul dans sa chambre assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse lui voler à peu près n'importe quoi, et ensuite de découvrir ce qu'il lui avait volé, et peut-être que l'objet du délit lui fournirait quelques réponses ?

Ce qui ajoutait une question supplémentaire à sa liste déjà bien longue : était-il devenu complètement frappadingue pour tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'on lui vole ses affaires ? Pire : était-il complètement taré au point qu'il _voulait_ qu'on lui vole ses affaires ? Pour les cacher dans une boîte sous le siège conducteur de la voiture d'un garçon manifestement complètement obsédé par lui ?

Après une longue réflexion (de quelques secondes), Liam décida qu'il avait déjà assez de questions pour en rajouter ainsi à sa liste, et poussa toute interrogation inutile de côté.

Réussir à attirer Theo chez lui ne fut pas une mince affaire. Après-midi jeux vidéo ? Refusé. Après-midi jeux de société ? Refusé. Après-midi goûter ? Refusé. Après-midi « ne faisons rien du tout » ? Refusé. Après-midi « un wendigo m'attaque, argh, viens me sauver » ? Bon, Theo était venu, il y avait du progrès, mais il était reparti aussi sec en découvrant la supercherie, non sans avoir tenté de passer Liam par la fenêtre et de lui envoyer son bureau dans la figure.

Liam aurait presque pu affirmer que Theo l'évitait.

Peut-être que c'était le cas, en fait. Peut-être que cette conversation de meute l'avait vraiment mis à l'aise ? Peut-être qu'il essayait d'établir une distance car il sentait qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal ?

Parce que oui, bien sûr. C'était mal. Très mal. Vraiment mal, mais Liam s'en moquait éperdument. En fait, que Theo s'éloigne était frustrant. Liam en concevait une certaine irritation. Franchement, est-ce que c'était si dur que ça d'accepter de venir chez lui et de lui voler un foutu objet ?!

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes : Liam décida finalement de sortir son dernier atout, le seul et unique qu'il avait espéré ne pas avoir à employer. Mais Theo l'aidait toujours, toujours… il viendrait, à coup sûr…

 ** _Hey, Theo, tu t'y connais en ARN polymérase, en ribosomes et en glycosylation ?_** Liam avait bien choisi son sujet. La biologie, ça, c'était le domaine de Theo. Lorsqu'il était lancé là-dessus, c'était impossible de l'arrêter.

Theo s'ennuyait ce jour-là (il n'avait aucune mission, bien sûr qu'il s'ennuyait, par pitié, Liam avait vu l'intérieur de sa voiture, c'était Azkaban sans les Détraqueurs), et il répondit rapidement à son SMS. **_Pourquoi je sens que je vais jouer les professeurs, aujourd'hui ?_**

Liam sourit. **_S'il te plaît ? Je serais très heureux si tu m'aidais ? J'ai des cookies tout chauds ? Et je ferai en sorte que Scott ne t'attribue pas la prochaine mission suicide ?_**

Finalement, Theo était venu, et Liam avait passé un long, long moment à essayer de comprendre les méandres de la biologie. A part cet aspect-là, c'était plutôt cool. Liam passait toujours des bons moments avec Theo, les cookies étaient délicieux, et deux jours plus tard, il obtint un A à son examen de bio. Une bonne journée, en somme.

Mais Liam était déçu, et furieux. Bon sang, il s'était absenté _un foutu quart d'heure_ de sa chambre pour chercher un manuel qu'il avait habilement dissimulé dans un recoin sombre de sa maison, et pourtant – pourtant – ça faisait deux heures qu'il retournait fébrilement sa chambre, et pas un objet ne manquait ! _Pas un !_

− Ne me dites pas qu'il n'a rien trouvé de chouette à voler dans ma chambre ! pesta-t-il tout haut. Ou pire, qu'il s'est trouvé une conscience !

Où allait le monde si même les voleurs à tendance obsessionnelle compulsive n'étaient plus capables de voler quoi que ce soit quand on leur offrait cette chance sur un plateau ? Hein ?

Enfin, tenta-t-il de se rasséréner. Ce n'était pas si grave. En fait, c'était même fantastique. Theo n'avait plus cette manie flippante de lui chaparder ses affaires, et il n'avait plus cette obsession bizarre pour lui. C'était bien. Franchement, c'était bien. Ce n'était jamais bon d'avoir quelqu'un à vos fesses, obsédé par vous.

Que Theo ait tourné la page était excellent, détermina Liam. Ils pourraient être parfaitement amis sans cette ombre très, très gênante qui planait sur eux deux. Fantastique, vraiment.

Après une nuit passée à se tourner et à se retourner dans son lit en tentant de s'en convaincre, Liam décida qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Peut-être bien que Theo avait volé quelque chose ! Peut-être que c'était juste que Liam ne l'avait pas vu ! Et dans ce cas, il _devait_ le savoir, c'étaient ses affaires après tout !

Liam se retrouva donc à forcer une deuxième fois la voiture de Theo après s'être assuré que la chimère n'était pas dans les parages. Cette fois-ci, au moins, il savait où chercher. Ce n'était pas comme si quoi que ce soit avait changé, de toute façon.

Ah, si. Sa veste était étendue sur la banquette arrière. La fameuse veste qui avait commencé toute cette foutue histoire.

Liam se demandait si cette veste était sur cette banquette parce que Theo avait dormi avec.

C'était bizarre.

Non, c'était attendrissant, en fait.

Mais bizarre.

Mais attendrissant.

Et c'était lui qui était vraiment, vraiment bizarre de trouver ça attendrissant. Ou d'imaginer la scène. Ou d'imaginer que Theo puisse dormir avec cette veste en premier lieu. Ou d'espérer que ça fasse du bien à Theo.

Liam décida d'en revenir à la raison première de sa visite avant que les choses n'aillent beaucoup trop loin.

Il ne s'aperçut qu'il avait de grands qu'au moment où il ouvrit la boîte, et où tous lesdits espoirs s'écroulèrent si violemment que Liam jurait les avoir entendus. Il n'y avait rien. Rien de neuf, en tout cas. Toujours les mêmes objets. Theo n'avait rien rajouté. Il n'avait rien volé à Liam, il n'éprouvait donc plus le besoin d'avoir ses affaires pour… pour quelles que soient les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à procéder ainsi en premier lieu. Il n'avait plus envie ou besoin de quoi que ce soit en rapport avec Liam, pour dire la vérité.

Ça signifiait que… eh bien, si Theo avait bel et bien ressenti un petit _quelque chose_ pour lui, c'était fini.

Liam aurait bien aimé se convaincre que c'était tant mieux, qu'il devrait se réjouir, ou qu'au pire du pire, il s'en moquait éperdument, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être mortellement déçu.

* * *

Franchement, il y avait des moments où Theo ne comprenait plus rien à sa vie. Parfois, il songeait que finalement, il y avait peut-être une entité là-haut qui s'amusait avec sa vie. C'était stupide, car il était le plus athée des athées, mais il lui semblait par moments que c'était ça. Comment expliquer sinon toute l'ironie du destin dont il était victime ?

Il songeait à ça, ce soir-là, blotti sous sa couverture. Les nuits devenaient de plus en plus fraîches. Il détestait ça. Pour une fois, il aurait aimé appeler Liam et répondre positivement à ses innombrables invitations à dormir chez lui, à venir, à rester. Il aimait aller chez Liam et y passer du temps. Il aimait passer du temps avec Liam.

Mais ce n'était pas raisonnable, pas vrai ?

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Theo s'empara de la veste du Bêta et la posa au-dessus de la couverture. Ça le réchauffait un peu, et ça lui faisait penser à Liam. Malheureusement, ça faisait belle lurette que l'odeur de Liam s'était évanouie, remplacée par celle de Theo, à force de la porter, mais peu importe, c'était tout de même une trace de Liam, quelque chose qui avait été à lui… C'était le maximum qu'il pouvait s'offrir.

De toute manière, c'était fini. Il ne devait pas continuer, il ne pouvait pas continuer non plus. Voler les affaires de Liam ? C'était derrière lui à présent.

Il aurait aimé mettre Liam tout entier derrière lui – ne plus le regarder à la dérobée, ne plus renifler son odeur discrètement, ne plus avoir le cœur qui bondissait comme un traître dans sa poitrine quand il était là… ce cœur n'avait jamais été qu'un traître, un cœur qui n'était même pas à lui, après tout, pourquoi s'étonner qu'il lui joue encore des tours ?

Mais bon, c'était impossible. Au moins, Theo pouvait s'empêcher de jouer les psychopathes.

Pour une fois que la foutue meute McCall était d'une quelconque utilité. Toute leur conversation sur les amoureux transis volant leurs affaires à ceux qu'ils aimaient… ça lui avait ouvert les yeux.

Déjà, sur ce qu'il était. Soit une midinette pathétiquement obsédée, folle d'amour et dotée d'une demi cervelle (exemple : Scott Crétin McCall), soit un psychopathe vraiment flippant et malsain. Quant à Liam, il avait simplement eu l'air de trouver ça triste. « Triste », dans le sens de « complètement désespéré et sacrément minable ». Joie. Theo n'avait aucune envie d'être quoi que ce soit dans cette liste-là. Donc, ça devait s'arrêter.

Et ensuite, c'était dangereux pour lui. Ils en avaient parlé, ils s'étaient questionnés… Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte ? Avant que Theo ne se trahisse d'une façon ou d'une autre, ou que quelqu'un trouve cette boîte dans sa voiture, ou que quelqu'un comprenne ? Avant que _Liam_ comprenne ? Et qui sait ce qui lui arriverait à ce moment-là ? Il pourrait être viré de Beacon Hills. Renvoyé en Enfer. Etre conservé comme l'appel de secours, la dernière option, et être plus humilié, plus critiqué qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et qu'est-ce que Liam en penserait ? Pourrait-il seulement le revoir ? Ou est-ce que Theo perdrait tout : son intégrité, sa fierté, sa position, sa vie, et Liam par-dessus le marché ?

Mais _bien sûr_ , le destin s'acharnait contre lui. Parce que ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Il prenait la ferme résolution d'éviter Liam autant que possible – ne pas montrer ses sentiments, ne pas céder à la sensation, et être loin de lui, peut-être que ce qu'il ressentait finirait par partir tout seul ? – et _voilà_ , Liam décidait brusquement que Theo devait être avec lui, tout le temps. Theo ne comptait plus le nombre d'invitations qu'il avait reçues, et rejetées en se sentant chaque fois céder un peu plus, être un peu moins déterminé.

Et puis il avait cédé, finalement. C'était inévitable. Et il avait passé un des meilleurs après-midis de sa vie. A part que ce crétin de Liam avait eu la bonne idée d'égarer un de ses bouquins, et qu'il avait laissé Theo seul dans sa chambre, seul face à la tentation, sans rien pour le retenir – aucune personne, aucune limite, aucune raison. Et Theo en avait eu envie, si envie. Ses doigts l'avaient brûlé. Il aurait pu emporter un souvenir de cet après-midi là, un souvenir qu'il aurait pu chérir, une preuve que ce merveilleux après-midi existait.

Mais il avait résisté, et il se demandait encore pourquoi – ou comment, tout simplement, il avait fait.

Autre chose qu'il n'avait pas comprise. Liam l'avait boudé pendant les trois jours suivants, sans la moindre raison. Il avait passé ses journées à ignorer ses textos ou à le fusiller du regard comme si Theo l'avait personnellement blessé.

Ça, c'était franchement vexant. Et bizarre. A croire qu'il recevait une punition pour ne pas avoir volé les affaires de Liam. Comme si c'était une bonne chose de le faire.

Puis tout était redevenu comme avant – sans raison non plus, car Liam était vraiment bizarre, mais Theo mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'aimait pas ça chez lui. Comme avant, sauf que maintenant, Liam passait quotidiennement du temps avec lui. Et que Theo ne parvenait plus à refuser.

* * *

C'était devenu une obsession. Dès que Liam avait la certitude que Theo ne s'y trouvait pas, et qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs heures, il allait forcer la serrure de la voiture de Theo, et il vérifiait l'intérieur de la boîte.

Il devenait de plus en plus doué à ce jeu-là. Forcer des serrures, ne pas se faire voir, tout remettre en place et camoufler son odeur. Liam n'oserait pas dire que c'était devenu son quotidien, car il ne le faisait pas tous les jours (non qu'il n'en ait pas envie, mais il n'en était pas non plus arrivé à ce stade d'obsession ! Pas encore, du moins). Mais c'était tout de même souvent.

Mais la boîte ne se remplissait pas. Aucun objet supplémentaire ne venait s'ajouter au petit monticule bien rangé. Jamais.

Liam avait parfois l'impression que Theo lui labourait le cœur et s'amusait à le décevoir, mais c'était absurde. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il continuait de s'en soucier, ou pourquoi ça le souciait tant que ça. Mais savoir que Theo lui était désormais indifférent… c'était vexant, et douloureux. Liam se sentait triste sans même savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il aimait l'idée d'être quelqu'un pour Theo, de compter pour lui. Peut-être qu'il avait aimé l'idée que Theo ait un petit _quelque chose_ pour lui. Un petit béguin, un petit faible ?

Ou alors, il s'était trompé, et Liam se savait pas s'il devait se sentir mortifié (d'avoir envisagé cette possibilité) ou triste. Parce que c'était tout de même triste. Parce que… Theo, voilà, il était loin d'être… et puis… Bon, Liam ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il aurait répondu si Theo lui avait demandé un rendez-vous, mais à force d'envisager cette éventualité (pour s'y préparer, bien entendu, pour s''y préparer), il était quasiment convaincu qu'il ne l'aurait pas envoyé sur les roses. Pas tout de suite, du moins. Il aurait réfléchi d'abord. Et peut-être bien qu'il aurait dit oui.

De toute façon, quelle importance maintenant ? Theo ne montrait pas le plus petit signe d'intérêt, et le seul indice que Liam possédait sur son possible béguin pour lui… était presque aussi mort que Gerard Argent. Que pouvait-il faire avec ça, à part faire son deuil de quelque chose qui n'avait peut-être jamais existé et qui n'existerait de toute façon jamais ?

Il y avait de l'espoir pourtant… Par exemple, Liam voyait bien que les affaires dans la boîte n'étaient jamais exactement mises de la même façon. Ça voulait bien dire que Theo les touchait, les sortait de leur boîte… Non ?

Et puis, à présent, Theo répondait à toutes ses invitations. Il venait chez lui, ils traînaient en ville, faisaient de nouveau des missions ensemble – ils formaient une équipe du tonnerre, et il fallait bien lutter contre les farfadets qui sévissaient en ville.

Theo ne lui volait plus aucun objet. Il ne montrait aucun indice qu'il pourrait, peut-être, y avoir quelque chose de son côté… mais il portait la veste de Liam, il passait du temps avec Liam, et Liam n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête et dans le cœur de Theo.

Finalement, un beau jour, la boîte se remplit à nouveau.

Liam était venu un après-midi. Theo ne serait pas là, il était parti dans la ville voisine avec Scott pour obtenir des informations de la part de Deaton, parti pour en trouver – essentiellement car Scott et Theo étaient les seuls qui étaient disponibles ce jour-là. Liam savait qu'ils étaient partis en autobus, pour gagner du temps et ne pas se faire repérer par ces foutus farfadets.

Liam avait réussi à ne pas venir voir cette boîte pendant deux semaines, et il était assez satisfait de lui-même. Il avait été fier de tenir aussi longtemps, mais maintenant que Theo s'absentait et que sa voiture restait là, à la pleine disposition du Bêta, c'était comme si elle l'appelait. Il ne pouvait plus résister. Il avait séché son cours d'algèbre – encore – et il était venu en se demandant à moitié pourquoi il continuait à se faire souffrir.

Il ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose, à part peut-être à être déçu une fois de plus. Son cœur battait plus fort et il se sentait fébrile, mais son côté le plus rationnel lui assurait qu'il n'y avait rien à attendre de ce côté-là. Theo ne ressentait certainement rien du tout. Rien. Plus rien, depuis un bon moment.

Parfois, Liam se disait que s'il avait compris plus tôt, s'il avait fait un signe à Theo, alors peut-être que Theo aurait toujours ce petit crush pour lui, ou peut-être…

Liam interrompit ses pensées avant qu'elles n'atteignent des zones trop troubles, et il souleva le couvercle de la boîte, frissonnant d'expectative et d'espoirs déjà déçus.

Mais il y avait de nouveaux objets dans la boîte.

Liam mit un moment avant de s'en rendre compte. Emerveillé, il s'assit à même le bitume du parking, et il commença une inspection en règle.

Il y avait les tickets de cinéma des films qu'ils étaient allés voir ensemble, et une serviette du snack-bar auquel ils avaient mangé. Rien que très innocent, pour l'instant, rien qui n'ait été volé à Liam, rien d'illégal, mais quelque chose de spécial tout de même, quelque chose de sentimental. Liam sentit son cœur se gonfler et un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, et il continua sa recherche.

Il y avait les photos du Photomaton de la galerie marchande du centre commercial, des photos qu'ils s'étaient amusés à prendre simplement parce que c'était fun, stupide et inutile en même temps. Liam ne savait même pas que Theo en avait fait imprimer un exemplaire. Et puis il y avait une minuscule figurine de Yoda qui était censée être exposée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre… mais qui, réalisa Liam, devait ne plus y être depuis ce jour où ils avaient regardé les _Star Wars_ ensemble chez le Bêta. Et enfin, dernier mais non des moindres, il y avait ce minuscule ours en peluche que Liam lui avait gagné à la fête foraine, dans l'unique but de l'embarrasser (le vendeur les avait regardés pendant une demi-heure, complètement ahuri, pendant que Liam affublait Theo des noms tendres les plus ridicules qui lui passaient par la tête et lui récitait les compliments les plus sirupeux auxquels il pouvait penser, pendant que Theo se retenait à grand-peine de rire). Liam ne pensait même pas qu'il avait conservé ce ridicule petit ours en peluche, et pourtant si.

Liam sentit des petites bulles de joie éclater dans sa poitrine. Finalement, Theo avait toujours le béguin pour lui, Theo était vraiment amoureux de lui, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 **UNE PETITE REVIEW POUR ME LAISSER VOTRE AVIS ?**


	3. La lettre

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Bienvenue dans la troisième et dernière partie de cette fanfiction !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, qui ont aimé, qui ont reviewé, favorité, followé :) Je suis heureuse que ça vous plaise ! J'espère que ce chapitre final vous plaira à toutes et à tous !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Partie III**

 **La lettre**

* * *

Liam était nerveux. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait dire, ou ce qu'il devait faire.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert la veille les nouveaux objets dans la boîte de Theo, il savait qu'il devait trouver un moyen. La veille au soir, c'était un peu tard, mais ce jour-là, c'était samedi. Il n'avait pas cours, et Theo serait en ville. C'était le timing idéal pour aller le voir et lui dire… Bon, Liam n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire exactement, mais il avait une idée assez claire de son but final.

Est-ce qu'il devait demander un rendez-vous à Theo ? Ou peut-être serait-ce mieux de lui dire en face : « Theo, je t'apprécie, et voilà, je pense que je suis un peu amoureux de toi, ou peut-être plus qu'un peu » ? A moins qu'il ne lui raconte toute l'histoire, depuis la découverte de la boîte jusqu'à ce moment où Liam avait réalisé qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui en retour au point d'en être obsédé par cette boîte, et jusqu'au moment où il avait été certain que Theo l'appréciait également ? Ou alors, peut-être une option encore meilleure : aller voir Theo, ne rien dire, et simplement l'embrasser comme Liam en avait eu envie durant toutes ces dernières semaines ?

Liam se sentait nerveux, indéniablement, même s'il n'y avait aucune raison que Theo le rejette. Aucune. Theo avait des sentiments pour lui, pas vrai ? Cette boîte en était la preuve ultime. Et d'ailleurs, c'était grâce à cette boîte que Liam avait découvert qu'il avait également des sentiments pour Theo. Bon, il ne savait pas très bien si ça avait seulement poussé ses sentiments à se dévoiler, ou si ça avait simplement attiré son attention sur Theo jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe amoureux de lui, peut-être un peu des deux, finalement ? mais ce n'était pas important, car Liam savait que ça ne pouvait que bien se passer.

Il en fut convaincu jusqu'à ce qu'il remonte dans sa chambre après le déjeuner. Il était résolu à mettre une tenue qui le mettrait en valeur, et à aller voir Theo pour ouvrir son cœur et obtenir enfin ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux.

Mais sur son lit, il y avait la boîte en carton bleue avec les initiales _LD_ inscrites au marqueur sur le couvercle. Et lorsque Liam l'ouvrit, tous les objets étaient là.

Y compris la veste.

* * *

Maintenant que ce n'était plus le destin qui lui jouait des tours, c'étaient les farfadets.

Theo demeura stupéfait lorsqu'il retrouva sa boîte secrète sur le siège conducteur de sa voiture.

Elle était revenue. Il l'avait déposée la veille dans la chambre de Liam, et elle était de retour.

Comment diable était-ce possible ?

Frustré et ahuri, Theo se laissa tomber sur la banquette arrière. Pourquoi est-ce que le monde entier l'empêchait toujours d'accomplir une bonne action ? Il avait rendu à Liam ses affaires, et ses affaires étaient de retour. A croire que ce cercle vicieux de tentations et de sentiments sans retour ne s'arrêterait jamais, et qu'on l'empêchait même d'y mettre un terme.

Parce que ça ne pouvaient être que les farfadets. Qui d'autre aurait pu intercepter cette boîte et la lui restituer ? Une action banale qui suscitait des nuits entières de tortures, de tentations et de culpabilité. Les farfadets étaient doués pour ça. Généralement, ils se contentaient de blagues mortelles et de farces qui généraient des dégâts colossaux, voire des pertes humaines, mais parfois, il arrivait qu'ils soient plus sadiques lorsqu'ils en avaient l'occasion. A l'évidence, ils avaient songé que Theo serait une bonne victime.

Il avait pourtant vraiment voulu faire une bonne action. Il voulait vraiment mettre un terme à cette obsession dangereuse, et le meilleur moyen, c'était sûrement celui-ci. Il avait été incapable de s'arrêter tout seul, puisqu'il avait repris ses mauvaises habitudes, il avait été incapable de se réfréner, ou d'éviter Liam, ou de mettre ses sentiments de côté. Le mieux était encore de se débarrasser de toutes ces affaires, et de faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas les récupérer. De les rendre à Liam, en fait – c'était encore mieux. Avec un peu de chance, Liam ne saurait jamais que Theo les lui avait volées, ou peut-être croirait-il à un mauvais coup des farfadets ? (Pratiques, les farfadets.) Et au pire… une tempête s'abattrait sur Theo, et n'était-ce pas ce qu'il méritait ?

Il avait su qu'il devait le faire lorsque Scott l'avait regardé, perplexe. Ils étaient dans l'autobus, en route pour aller collecter des informations auprès de Deaton. Scott l'avait dévisagé d'une façon très bizarre. Puis il avait dit :

− Mais… Ce ne serait pas la veste de Liam ?

Et merde.

Theo avait rarement autant béni ses années d'entraînement pour maîtriser son rythme cardiaque. Il avait pu improviser un mensonge avec aisance :

− Oh, oui. Liam allait s'en débarrasser, mais j'avais besoin de vêtements, alors il me l'a donnée.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux, après tout. Liam lui avait bel et bien de la garder. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ça à personne non plus. C'était une explication logique, et Scott parut s'en contenter.

Mais Theo savait que c'était allé trop loin. Il était à deux doigts d'être démasqué pour de bon, et de toute façon, les choses étaient allées trop loin.

Mais la boîte était revenue moins de vingt-quatre heures après que Theo l'ait déposée dans la chambre de Liam. De retour à son propriétaire illégitime.

Quelle ironie.

Comme si Theo avait besoin de ça, franchement.

De nouveau, il ressentait cette brûlure dans les doigts, mais il savait que s'il le faisait, ce serait reparti, une fois de plus. Et il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter. Il avait essayé une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et était immanquablement retombé dans ses travers. Il n'avait jamais vraiment arrêté. Il ferait mieux de brûler cette boîte. De quitter Beacon Hills, peut-être, aussi ? Ou d'aller tout avouer à Liam, histoire de n'avoir plus aucune raison de revenir, jamais.

Il se maudit intérieurement alors qu'il soulevait le couvercle.

Tout était là, comme d'habitude, sauf qu'une feuille de papier pliée était posée au-dessus des affaires volées. Theo la déplia lentement, comme on accueille une sentence de mort. L'écriture était celle de Liam.

 _Theo,_

 _Tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer de tirer un trait là-dessus. Tu n'as pas besoin non plus de collectionner tout ça. Tu peux m'avoir tout entier, si tu veux._

 _Je t'attends, d'accord ?_

 _Liam_

De rage, Theo déchira le papier en morceaux aussi petits qu'il était humainement possible. Ces farfadets étaient vraiment cruels. Quel besoin de lui infliger ça ?

C'était peut-être l'écriture de Liam, les mots de Liam, l'odeur de Liam sur le papier, mais c'était impossible que ça soit vraiment lui. Impossible. Car Liam ne l'appréciait pas. Pas de la façon dont Theo aurait aimé, du moins. Tout comme il était impossible que Liam réagisse si bien en sachant ce que Theo était, ce qu'il avait fait – et Theo ne pensait pas uniquement à cette maudite boîte, mais à lui-même en général.

C'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait qu'être une mauvaise blague.

* * *

Theo n'était pas venu.

Theo n'était pas venu, songea Liam, mais en plus, il ne lui avait pas fait le moindre signe. Pas un texto. Pas un coup d'œil. Pas une parole. Rien qui montre qu'il ait ne serait-ce que lu le mot que lui avait écrit Liam. Rien.

Pire, Theo l'évitait. C'était le plus atroce dans l'histoire. Pourquoi est-ce que Theo l'évitait ? Est-ce que ça signifiait que finalement, eh bien, Liam s'était trompé et qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi collectionner ses affaires à la base ? Pourquoi conserver les vestiges de leurs meilleurs moments ensemble, comme des souvenirs à chérir ? Quel était le sens ?

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Theo faisait-il comme si Liam n'existait plus ? Il devait bien y avoir une raison ! Etait-il effrayé ? Pensait-il que ce n'était qu'une farce ? Ou y avait-il encore quelque chose qu'il ignorait ? S'était-il passé quelque chose alors qu'il vadrouillait avec Scott ?

Une semaine s'était écoulée, et pas un signe, pas un indice qui laissait penser que… quoi que ce soit. Theo répondait de façon sèche et concise aux textos de Liam, avait décliné toutes ses invitations, et prenait soin de mettre une distance tout à fait tue-l'amour entre eux aux réunions de meute. Liam n'était pas pessimiste, mais là, il avait la sensation que tout était fichu, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Après tout, ce n'était même pas comme si Theo avait l'air heureux. Au contraire. Il semblait encore plus abattu et désemparé qu'à l'ordinaire. En fait, il semblait plutôt malheureux, en plus d'être renfermé et déprimé.

Liam avait posé la question à la meute toute entière, mais de toute évidence, il était le seul à avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Ça aussi, c'était désespérant.

− Theo ? Il a l'air d'aller très bien ! avait répondu Scott, étonné. Il est tout à fait normal, Liam.

− Ne me dis pas qu'il a recommencé à tuer des gens en cachette, avait rétorqué sèchement Malia.

− Ah bon ? avait lâché Stiles. Remarque, c'est possible. Je n'ai pas vraiment vu Theo ces temps-ci, et je dois t'avouer que lors des réunions, je suis un peu occupé. (Ce qui, à la décharge de Stiles, était totalement vrai.) Mais c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air un peu ailleurs, ces temps-ci. Tu devrais peut-être lui parler ?

− Il a l'air normal, avait dit Corey avec hésitation. Je veux dire, il a toujours l'air un peu triste, non ?

− Moi, je trouve qu'il est comme d'habitude, hyper neutre et pas expressif, sauf pour ironiser et critiquer, avait répondu Mason, pensif. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que ça devait être une sorte de couverture… Tu le connais mieux que moi, si tu dis qu'il va mal, il va sûrement mal. Fais-moi signe si je peux aider, OK ?

La seule à être catégorique avait été Lydia :

− Définitivement, avait-elle tranché. D'ailleurs, il t'évite, c'est évident. A mon avis, il se languit de toi.

− Tu crois ? avait demandé Liam avec espoir.

− Oui, avait rétorqué la Banshee. Si ça te tracasse tant que ça, règle le problème. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais le repousser, non ?

Parfois, Liam ne savait pas si Lydia était un génie, ou si ses dons de Banshee lui avaient conféré une sorte de sixième sens imbattable qui fonctionnait même comme un radar de relations amoureuses.

Il y pensait jour et nuit. Au-delà du fait qu'il était malheureux que Theo semble avoir abandonné tout désir à son encontre, il se sentait vide. Theo lui manquait, et c'était douloureux. A présent qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait, il voulait tout de Theo. Il avait été si près de tout avoir. Et maintenant, il n'avait rien, et il le ressentait physiquement à chaque seconde.

Theo et lui auraient été un couple phénoménal. Ils auraient certainement été heureux tous les deux. Ils s'accordaient si bien ensemble. Entre eux, ça ne pouvait que fonctionner, Liam le savait. Et à la réflexion, Liam n'arrivait pas à avoir Theo comme un ami. Il y avait tellement plus que ça. Une sorte de lien émotionnel entre eux. Et il avait été si impatient de le concrétiser, et de posséder aussi un lien… un lien charnel, pour tout avouer. Liam voulait tout de Theo, et ça le tuait de ne rien pouvoir avoir, alors que _normalement_ … Il n'y avait que Theo pour le rendre aussi léger et aussi brûlant, pour être trop et pas assez en même temps, pour le rendre heureux et l'agacer en même temps.

A présent que Liam savait qu'il était amoureux de Theo, c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus que ça qui existait. Theo, Theo, Theo.

Il était aussi obsédé par Theo que Theo l'avait été par lui… au début.

Tout ça devait se finir, d'une façon ou d'une autre, décida-t-il soudainement. Soit Theo le rejetait pour de bon, soit ils sortaient enfin ensemble.

Mais il devait savoir, et cette valse-hésitation devait finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

* * *

Et voilà que maintenant, la boîte avait disparu.

Theo allait devenir fou.

La meute qui parle de collectionneurs compulsifs, Scott qui remarque sa veste, Liam qui le harcèle lorsqu'il décide de cesser de le harceler, une boîte qui réapparaît, la même boîte qui disparaît.

Theo n'y comprenait plus rien et, pour être tout à fait honnête, il était tout de même _un peu_ perplexe.

Il s'absentait pour prendre un petit-déjeuner au snack-bar du coin, il revenait une demi-heure plus tard, et plus de boîte. Plus rien. Le vide.

Rien d'autre n'avait disparu, d'ailleurs. Même la veste de Liam était toujours à sa place (Theo n'avait pas pu résister, et avait de nouveau dormi avec elle). Uniquement cette boîte de malheur. Pourtant, Theo l'avait ouverte ( _comme d'habitude_ ) à peine dix minutes avant de s'absenter. Elle était bel et bien là !

Alors, comment avait-elle disparu ? Les farfadets, encore ? Ou peut-être que finalement un membre de la meute avait percé son secret à jour et lui faisait payer tous ces crimes en jouant avec ses pauvres nerfs déjà bien éprouvés. Enfin de compte, c'était peut-être plus logique. Mais qui ? Malia ? Peu probable, c'était une partisane de l'attaque frontale et douloureuse. Scott n'était pas assez tordu. Stiles, peut-être. Cette stratégie était définitivement assez rusée et machiavélique pour être son œuvre, même si Theo n'aurait pas cru ça de lui. Lydia était une possibilité non négligeable, surtout qu'elle avait un radar à sentiments intégré, ce qui ne la rendait que plus dangereuse aux yeux de Theo (combien de fois avait-il eu peur qu'elle n'ait découvert son secret ?). Mason et Corey étaient hors jeu d'office. Liam ne lui ferait jamais ça, ce n'était ni son genre d'être aussi méchant, ni son genre d'attaque, de toute façon. En revanche, Peter Hale était toujours en ville, et Theo en avait entendu de belles à son sujet. Torturer Theo sentimentalement était peut-être, aux yeux de Peter, une bonne façon de faire connaissance.

Donc, Stiles, Lydia ou Peter. Theo allait devoir investiguer afin de savoir quelle vengeance serait la plus appropriée – et comment éviter les répercussions à venir sur sa propre vie. Comment faire taire celui de ces imbéciles qui l'avait percé à jour ? Le chantage ? La menace ? La dissuasion ? L'échange de bons procédés ?

Theo en était là de ses réflexions quand son téléphone vibra. Il jeta un coup d'œil : c'était un appel de Liam. Il haussa un sourcil. Liam envoyait des textos, mais ne lui téléphonait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

− Liam ? demanda-t-il en décrochant.

− Ah, Theo ! (Liam semblait bizarrement enjoué. Le soulagement, peut-être ?) Tu vas bien ?

− C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait poser la question, répondit Theo, car définitivement, répondre qu'il allait bien serait un mensonge. Il y a un problème ?

− Hmm… eh bien, oui, en quelque sorte, admit Liam. Oui, je crois qu'on peut dire que j'ai un problème. Je vois bien comment le régler, mais j'aurais vraiment, vraiment besoin de ton aide.

− OK, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Liam n'était ni blessé, ni en danger. Theo s'était un peu détendu, soulagé d'entendre que Liam avait l'air en forme, bien que son ton n'était pas tout à fait normal – mais Theo était bien en peine de savoir pourquoi.

− Est-ce que tu pourrais venir chez moi ? demanda Liam. Je… enfin, je ne peux pas résoudre ça tout seul. Il faut que tu sois là. J'ai besoin de toi.

Theo maudit le cœur dans sa poitrine qui avait fait un bond presque douloureux lorsque Liam avait avoué avoir besoin de lui.

Il ferait mieux de refuser, il…

− Je suis chez toi dans vingt minutes, dit-il à la place, car il était incapable de résister à Liam.

− Parfait, dit Liam avec soulagement. Merci, Theo. Merci beaucoup. Tu es génial.

Theo raccrocha en tentant de ne pas s'attarder sur le fait que Liam le trouvait génial. Franchement, ça allait trop loin pour son pauvre cœur (qui n'était pas à lui). Si ça continuait ainsi, Theo mourrait parce que son cœur l'avait lâché, trop fatigué pour continuer ainsi.

Il avait menti : il arriva chez Liam à peine dix minutes plus tard. Il sortit la clé de la maison des Geyer de sa poche et l'observa quelques instants avec indécision. Liam la lui avait donnée quelques jours après avoir appris la vérité sur ses conditions de vie. Pour être exact, Liam l'avait forcé à la prendre, avec force grognements de loup-garou pas content et quelques menaces. Néanmoins, malgré le sentiment qui s'emparait toujours de Theo lorsqu'il s'aventurait à y penser (un mélange de reconnaissance, de cœur qui bat trop vite, et de légère honte qui enflammait ses joues), il ne l'avait jamais employée.

Il prit une inspiration et enfonça la clé dans la serrure avec l'impression de violer une règle tacite, ou peut-être de bouleverser la bonne marche du monde.

− Je suis dans ma chambre ! s'exclama Liam depuis l'étage.

Theo hésita, puis se mit en marche.

Il pénétra dans la chambre de Liam sans pouvoir se défaire d'un léger malaise, et il sut immédiatement que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Liam était assis sur son lit et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Sur ses genoux, il tenait une boîte. LA boîte, la seule, l'unique.

Et merde.

− Je peux tout t'expliquer, se dépêcha-t-il de dire, avant de s'insulter mentalement.

 _Espèce de crétin ! Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Il a déjà compris, pauvre imbécile, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu vas réussir à lui faire accepter l'idée comme si ça allait de soi ? Bonjour, je suis Theo Raeken et je vole tes affaires car je suis pathétiquement amoureux et obsédé par toi ?_

Liam croisa les bras.

− J'espère bien ! répondit-il, visiblement mécontent.

 _Prépare-toi à te faire déchiqueter en petits morceaux, Theo._

− Je suis vraiment désolé, reprit Theo.

− Tu as intérêt à l'être.

− C'est parti plus loin que ça n'aurait dû…

− Et ça t'a empêché de répondre à mon message ? explosa Liam.

 _Quoi ?_

− Quoi ?

− Ma lettre, pauvre crétin ! s'énerva Liam.

Theo fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

− Attends. C'était toi qui l'avait écrite ?

Liam le dévisagea comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Même comme ça, il était craquant, et Theo s'en voulut immédiatement de cette pensée inappropriée.

− Bien sûr que c'était moi ! lâcha Liam, incrédule. Tu croyais que c'était qui ? Donald Trump ?

− Tout de même pas, mais...

− Alors, quoi ? Un mystérieux inconnu capable d'imiter mon écriture à la perfection ? Les farfadets ? (Liam le dévisagea.) Oh, bon sang. Tu pensais vraiment que c'était les farfadets !

− Mets-toi un peu à ma place ! protesta Theo. (Depuis quand cette conversation avait viré au grand n'importe quoi ?) Je te rends cette foutue boîte, et soudain elle me revient, avec une invitation à… je ne sais pas trop quoi au juste, et je devrais penser que ça venait de toi ?

− J'avais signé !

− Tu venais de découvrir que je suis obsédé par toi ! Dans quel monde tu pouvais bien le prendre ?

Theo se mordit les lèvres en réalisant qu'il venait d'avouer la vérité, la honteuse vérité, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder trop longuement, car Liam rugit en retour :

− Dans un monde où j'étais déjà au courant, imbécile !

− Tu ne pouvais pas bien le prendre, c'était imposs… Attends, quoi ? s'interrompit Theo en réalisant ce que Liam avait laissé échapper.

A en croire l'expression légèrement honteuse de Liam, il avait bien entendu. _J'étais déjà au courant_.

− Tu… tu savais ? balbutia Theo, qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Mais… comment ?

− Euh… ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, OK ? esquiva Liam, rougissant. Je veux dire, voilà, c'est juste arrivé…

− Tu as fouillé dans ma voiture ? comprit Theo, stupéfait.

− Oh, ça va, hein ! Toi, tu as bien volé mes affaires ! protesta le loup-garou.

− Mais justement ! s'écria Theo, qui ne comprenait plus rien à rien, pas même à sa propre vie. Tu ne peux pas… Je veux dire… Tu as découvert que je… tu as découvert _ça_ à propos de moi, et… tu le prends _bien_ ?

En fait, s'il analysait les faits, on aurait même pu dire que Liam le prenait mieux que bien. Mais étant donné que le cerveau de Theo pédalait dans la semoule avec une intensité rare, il avait du mal à en tirer les conclusions logiques, et il avait beau être conscient de ce que tout ceci signifiait, c'était comme si la vérité lui glissait entre les doigts comme du sable.

Liam poussa un grognement frustré, et soudain, Theo se retrouva avec ses lèvres sur les siennes. Liam avait tendu ses mains et avait attiré Theo à lui, ses mains toujours agrippées à sa chemise. Et à présent, ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine. Theo en avait si souvent rêvé. Les lèvres de Liam étaient plus douces et plus chaudes encore qu'il ne les avait imaginées, et le baiser réveillait en lui une véritable tornade. Il avait toujours su qu'embrasser Liam Dunbar serait son nirvana personnel, et, accessoirement, sa perte.

Liam s'écarta enfin, et Theo ne put que le dévisager stupidement. Liam souriait, mais soudain, il rougit, embarrassé.

− Oh, mon Dieu, bégaya-t-il. Ne me dis pas que j'ai mal interprété ? Je… Tu voulais bien… Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai pensé que tu voulais… Tu voulais ?

− Je ne comprends pas, répéta Theo d'une voix trop neutre qu'il avait du mal à reconnaître. Tu devrais me détester de ce que j'ai fait.

Il se détestait d'ailleurs lui-même. Alors pourquoi pas Liam ?

Le Bêta haussa les épaules.

− Oui, je suppose que je devrais, mais la vérité, c'est que moi aussi, je suis devenu obsédé par toi, alors… j'imagine qu'on fait juste une belle paire de psychopathes fouineurs et obsessionnels. Je veux dire, j'ai passé ces dernières semaines à fouiller dans ta voiture pour voir si tu m'avais encore volé autre chose.

− Alors, je n'ai pas halluciné, lâcha Theo, ébahi. Tu me faisais bel et bien la tête parce que je ne t'avais rien volé du tout.

− Là, tout de suite, je te fais surtout la tête parce que tu n'as pas répondu à mon message, répondit Liam.

Emerveillé, Theo contint à grand-peine un sourire. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui ôtait un poids gigantesque des épaules. Il ne savait pas comment il était possible que Liam ne lui en veuille même pas de ce qu'il lui avait fait, ou comment il était possible que Liam veuille de lui, mais c'était le cas. Ça arrivait, sous ses yeux. Il avait la vague sensation qu'on lui offrait quelque chose qu'il ne méritait pas, mais Liam était là, à le dévisager, plein d'espoir, comme si c'était _lui_ qui était destiné à être repoussé, comme si c'était lui qui avait besoin de Theo. Exactement ce que Theo avait ressenti ces derniers mois. Et maintenant, ses sentiments lui étaient rendus.

Mais c'était Liam, après tout, et Liam était un garçon plein de surprises.

− Je peux t'avoir tout entier, alors ? murmura-t-il en tentant de prendre l'air assuré, et pas comme si quelque chose se détruisait à l'intérieur de lui.

Liam lui sourit.

− Seulement si je peux t'avoir, toi aussi.

Enfin, c'était tout de même Liam. Donc, ce n'était pas très étonnant qu'au beau milieu d'une séance intensive de baisers et de pelotage en règle, le Bêta lui dise d'un ton amusé :

− Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pensé que c'étaient les farfadets.

− Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fouillé ma voiture, rétorqua Theo avant de l'embrasser une fois de plus.

Ouais. Sacrée histoire, tout de même.

* * *

Ça faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et il n'y avait pas à dire : Theo n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait être aussi heureux un jour. Il avait toujours confusément pensé que ça lui était interdit, et pourtant, Liam était là et lui rendait ses sentiments. Parfois, cette période durant laquelle Theo dormait sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture, en passant compulsivement en revue des objets cachés dans une petite boîte bleue, lui semblait révolue depuis plusieurs siècles.

Il avait longtemps eu peur que Liam finisse par se réveiller et réaliser que Theo ne le méritait pas, mais non, jamais. Jamais Liam ne lui avait reproché de lui avoir volé ses affaires, ni d'être légèrement obsessionnel à son égard. Au contraire : la chambre de Liam était aussi devenue la sienne, et Liam considérait que tout ce qui était à lui était à Theo. Il laissait la chimère vénérait son corps aussi souvent qu'il voulait (non qu'il s'en plaigne, et d'ailleurs, il le lui rendait bien). Il n'était pas non plus avare des gestes tendres que Theo n'osait pas demander.

La boîte bleue aurait pu rester un vilain souvenir, mais Liam avait tenu à la garder. A présent, cachée dans l'armoire de Liam, elle abritait une réserve assez impressionnante de préservatifs et de lubrifiants. A la réflexion, Theo l'aimait mieux comme ça.

Bref, tout était au beau fixe, et pourtant… Depuis le début de la réunion, il y avait quelque chose qui titillait Theo, à propos de Liam. Il avait passé pratiquement toute l'heure à le détailler sous tous les angles, et finalement, la révélation le frappa.

− Mais c'est ma veste ! s'exclama-t-il à voix basse, stupéfait.

Liam l'avait entendu, cependant, et, se retournant, il lui adressa un clin d'œil appuyé.

Oh, oh. Theo connaissait une veste qui allait rapidement finir sur le plancher de la chambre de Liam, une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés…

* * *

 **FIN !**

* * *

 **Aloooors ? :)**


End file.
